


Sulky

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [82]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo's all alone, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Gen, Where In Middle-Earth Is Gandalf?, this quest is not going to end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Morose, bad-tempered, and resentful, refusing to be cheerful.





	Sulky

In the very beginning of his adventure, Bilbo was excited. That quickly turned to nervousness and fear once the bets were traded and he was on a horse.

He tried to fit in, but the others seemed bent on ignoring him and making this whole quest miserable. 

Gandalf had been no help, having had disappeared many times with no explanation. So even the one person he did know wasn’t in any way helping Bilbo’s mood. 

He wasn’t trying to be sulky, but when it felt like the quest was going to be terrible, he didn’t want to try being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fell off the bandwagon of writing, but I'm back on board!


End file.
